


The good old days

by DarbyAllinTrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s wife, Breeding Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Relationship, Husband punishing wife, Kidnapping, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Stalking, Vary dark, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Steve and Bucky both want the perfect little house wife, and they see her in Clint’s sister.
Relationships: Clint Barton!brother/reader!sister, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader(forced), Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The good old days

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read please understand this is a dark book, and I have marked it as such. If this is not something you like please don’t read.

"You about ready?" I hear Nat ask through my bedroom door. 

"Give me a sec!" I call back turning to the mirror I was looking in. I was applying deep red lip gloss to go with my outfit. For Halloween the avengers decided to dress up from the 40s-50s era. The idea had been Tony's, and even though it was more to poke fun at Steve, we all decided it was a good idea. 

I had chosen to dress as a 50s house wife witch included, a red dress with white polka dots and some heels. My hair was in short tight curls with a white bandana wrapped in it, and my makeup was heavy blush, mascara, and bright red lipstick. 

"Come on y/n! Your taking forever!" Nat called again making me roll my eyes. 

"Shouldn't a master assassin be able to wait a couple of minutes?" I called back as I made my way to the door. I pulled it open to be met with Nat, who was dressed to look like Rosie the riveter. 

"Damn! Look at you!" She said her eyes running up and down my body. "Who knew you'd look so hot as a house wife."

"Excuse me, I look good in everything." I stated crossing my arms over my chest as I glared up at her. All though my brother was over 6 feet tall, I was extremely short and all the other avengers would tower over me. 

Nat just pulled me into her arms and planted a kiss on my lips. "You know what I meant. Besides, this bandana could be really useful later whe-"

"Both of you shut up."

We look up to see Clint walking by us. He was dressed like a 50s greaser, witch did not go with his hair. "What? You don't like us showing off our love?" I asked giving home a fake shocked face. 

"Not when it's my sister and best friend." He said rolling his eyes at my theatrics. "You really chose her? I have to be around her as her brother but you can still get away." He directed to Mat witch caused her to chuckle. 

"I think I can survive. You two are basically the same person." She shrugged making me turn and look at her. 

"Take that back. I'm nothing like that dumb ass." Is said motioning to Clint. 

"Sure babe, nothing like him." She said rolling her eyes as we began walking down the hall.

"Nat, I don't think you understand how important it is for you to know I'm not anything like my brother." I explain as we walk, my arm wrapping around her automatically. 

"I'm gonna act like I didn't just hear you get defensive about being compared to me." Clint mumbled as we got to the lounge area. 

The rest of the avengers were there, along with those who had spouses. I spited Tony who looked to be dressed up as.... his dad? Thor and Bruce were not dressed up, but that was normal for them. "I'm gonna go grab a drink, want anything?" Nat asked leaning down to basically whisper in my ear. 

"I'm ok." I answered feelings her body leave mine as she walked towards the bar. My eyes continued to scan the room until they feel on two super soldiers. They were dressed in what I could only assume was military uniforms. 

I made my way over carefully, trying not to break my ankles. I was never a fan of heels, they just seemed to get in my way. I stoped a few times on my way to say hi to people, but eventually I made it to Steve and Bucky. 

"Hello boys." I greeted causing them to look up at me. 

"Well hello doll, don't you look nice." Bucky complemented, making me smile. Steve would often times call me doll, and I almost think Bucky might not know my name with how often he calls me that. 

"You think so? I put a lot of work into it, all though I guess if it get your guy's stamp of approval it must be." I said. 

"Back then you would have all the boys flocking to you y/n." Steve insisted. "All though the dress is really nice, where did you get it?"

"Oh! I made it." I stated proudly. It had taken be for ever to make it. 

"I didn't know you could sew." Bucky said seeming surprised. 

"I learned a while ago, you would be surprised by how often it's used in shield." I joked making both of them laugh. 

"Well just look out, now we're gonna be bringing you anything we need fixed." Steve joked bumping his shoulder into mine. 

"I think I can do that for you." I assured him. "I must say you both look nice, am I allowed to ask?" I asked a bit hesitant, not wanting to step on any toes. 

"Of course you are doll. Tony was able to track down our old uniforms that Howard had kept. We figured it would be a good idea." Bucky explained shrugging. 

"Well, I can see why the girls would be all over you both back then." I said smiling at them both. 

"What are we talking about?" Nat asked as she walked up to us, her arm securing around my waist. She always held me like this. 

"We were discussing outfits. I had to let them know that they looked dashing tonight." I explained, letting my head fall on her shoulder lightly. I wasn't sure but I thought I could see both Steve and Bucky tense up a bit. 

"Well, as long as there not good looking enough to take you from me we're all good." Nat joked making me laugh. 

"Well, I think I'm gonna go grab a drink." Bucky said standing up a bit suddenly. "I'll see you both a bit later on in the night. You coming punk?"

"Ya, hope you ladies have a good night." Steve said before following Bucky over to the bar. I frowned a bit at the way they suddenly rushed off, but I was pulled back by Nat. 

"Lets go talk to Bruce." She said pulling me along with her, not to fast so I wouldn't fall. 

****~~****

"Babeeeeeeeeeee!" Nat called from where she was laying on my bed. She had gotten drunk and refused to go to her own room, so I brought her to mine. I was looking to try and find some pain killers for when she wakes up tomorrow but nothing. 

"Give me a sec." I called back witch was met by her whining. "Ok, ok, I'm coming!" I said shaking my head as I walked back in. She was laying on her back half naked. She got a large smile on her face when she saw me. 

"Come lay with me babe." She mumbled make me shake my head. 

"I need to run to the store on the corner and get you some medics for tomorrow morning." I explained sliding on some shoes and a coat. 

"What! No! Stay with me!" She whined trying to sit up but immediately laid back down making me laugh. 

"Stay here, I'll be back in 20 minutes at Most, I promise you like it better tomorrow." I said before slipping out the door. "FRIDAY? Will you watch Nat, make sure she doesn't wander off?"

"Of course miss. Barton." The voice answered as ow asked down the hall to the elevator. I pushed the button to get on, and when it opened both Steve and Bucky were on. They looked surprised to see me, and I could tell I looked about the same. 

“Hi boys.” I said awkwardly as I stepped on and pressed the button for the bottom floor. 

“Where are you going so late at night?” Steve asked me, his eyes jumping between myself and the elevator door. 

“I’m getting some pain killers for Nat. She’s gonna have an awful hangover tomorrow.” I explained. “Not that you guys have to worry about that though.” I could tell I had hurt them by my rude words but I couldn’t help it. I was anger about how they blew me off earlier in the night. 

No one said anything as the doors to the floor their rooms were on. “You go ahead buck, I need to talk to y/n.” Steve said stepping back a bit to give Bucky some room. He frowned at Steve for a moment, but they seemed to have a silent conversation before he nodded and stepped off. 

“Have a good night doll.” 

As soon as the door shut Steve started talking. “Y/n, I’m really sorry about what happened at the party earlier. I know we were a bit rude when we ended the conversation so suddenly.” He explained making me sigh. 

“If you know what you did why did you do it?” I asked looking up at him. I had to look quite far considering how tall he was. 

“We figured you would want to spend time with Nat, I mean she seemed shaken up after our last mission.” I immediately felt bad as he explained. I had gotten shot on the last mission I was on, and even though I was mostly healed, Nat was still clearly worried. 

“Thank you for apologizing, it makes me feel better knowing it wasn’t something I did.” I said with a smile. Just then the door opened making me look away. “I’ll see you tomorrow Steve, and sorry you had to come all the way downstairs to go back up again.”

“I’ll come with you.” He said stepping off with me, giving me a smile. “You never know with how late it is, and I would sleep better if I k ow your safe.”

“I guess if you want.” I said shrugging as we made our way to the door. There was a small store only a block away, and as we walked Steve kept me smiling and laughing. I didn’t notice he stoped until he called out my name. When I turned around I saw him looking down an alley. 

“What are you doing?” I asked slowly walking back over to him. 

“There’s someone down there, I think there hurt.” He explained. I could now see a figure in the alley, and could hear quiet groans. 

“Let’s see, but be careful, you never know.” I said making my way towards the body slowly, and Steve was right behind me. The figure jumped up suddenly making me let out a scream. When I looked closely I saw it was Bucky. 

“Bucky! What the hell!? Why would you scare me?” I asked a smile on my face as I tried to slow my heart rate a bit. I get my smile fall as I thought something, how was he here when I saw him get off the elevator? “Wait, what are you doing-“ I was cut off as he walked towards me quickly, causing me to stumble back, running into Steve’s chest. 

“Doll, it is in your best interest to stay right here.” He whispered, causing my fight or flight reflexes to kick in. I threw my elbow back, but he must have know it was coming because he caught it. Bucky was suddenly right in front of me, his hands grabbing my own so I couldn’t move. I felt Steve wrap one arm around me securely while the other covered my mouth and nose so I couldn’t breath. I struggled as much as I could but the lack of oxygen was making it harder and harder. 

“Just relax doll, it will be batter if you do.” A voice -not sure witch one- whispered as black started to dust my eyes, and I slipped unconscious. 


End file.
